community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts
'''Summary:' Andre re-proposes to Shirley. Britta and Annie quickly begin making arrangements for the wedding. Jeff must write a speech, and Troy and Abed attempt to become "normal" for the wedding. Pierce and Shirley try to get a sandwich shop installed in the cafeteria. Plot In the cafeteria, the study group is bemoaning the fact that the coffee shop is gone. Pierce shows up dressed in his idea of proper business attire. He explains his intentions of expanding Hawthorne Wipes and is currently looking into a few different ventures to invest in. The group is offended when he shows off one of his latest investments, talking security cameras that racially profiles visitors. Britta then suggests that Shirley and Pierce start a new sandwich shop where the coffee shop used to be. Before the matter can be discussed further, the lights in the cafeteria dim, and music can be heard. Andre Bennett appears with a microphone accompanied by back up dancers. Proclaiming his love for Shirley, he asks her to remarry him. She happily agrees as the study group along with the rest of the students in the cafeteria cheer and applaud. Back in the study room, the group is discussing the upcoming nuptials. Everyone is excited for Shirley and Andre except Jeff and Britta. Although they have different reasons, both agree that the institution of marriage is a joke. Shirley arrives and hands everyone their invitations. She says that the ceremony will be held in the study room and asks that Jeff deliver a toast at the wedding. She also requests that Troy and Abed be on their best behavior at the event. Pierce lets her know that he's set up a meeting with the Dean to discuss the sandwich shop proposal. Britta is annoyed when Shirley says that she won't have time for that since she has to plan for the wedding. In the hallway, Abed comes up with an idea so that he and Troy won't act weird at the wedding. He suggests that they have a full 24 hour weird down session in the Dreamatorium to purge themselves of their weirdness. In the student lounge, Britta confronts Shirley over her reasons for not wanting to go through with the sandwich shop idea; she doesn't want to see Shirley slipping back into old patterns and abandoning her dream of starting her own business. Feeling that she's using the wedding as an excuse, Britta volunteers to take over her planning duties which causes Shirley to laugh. Despite this, Britta continues to push the matter and eventually convinces Shirley to give it a shot with a little help from Annie and Pierce. Shirley and Pierce meet up to discuss the business proposal for their shop. After seeing how clueless Pierce is, Shirley calls it quits. Before she can leave, Pierce reveals that he was fired from Hawthorne Wipes not long after his father passed away. Although he has some money left, he has no idea what to do with it and would sincerely like to start a business. Feeling sympathy for his situation, Shirley decides to give it another shot. In the study room, Britta and Annie are meeting with Shirley's wedding coordinator. Although Britta's attitude makes her disdain for the event very clear, she stuns everyone when she manages to create an impressive floral arrangement. Meanwhile in Troy and Abed's apartment, the two exit the Dreamatorium seemingly normal. Back on campus, Jeff is in the courtyard struggling to write the toast. He asks Annie for advice, explaining that his normally eloquent way with words is being overridden by his cynicism towards marriage. Annie suggests that he look deep inside his heart because she believes that there's something real in there that he's denying. After reflecting on her words for a moment, he decides he needs a drink. Elsewhere, Shirley and Pierce give their sandwich shop presentation to Dean Pelton who seems excited by their business proposal. In the study room, the guests for the wedding rehearsal start to arrive. Annie compliments Britta on the great work she's done, but Britta is distraught and explains that by doing such a great job, she's become exactly the type of woman she avoided becoming all her life. Troy and Abed show up acting normal which concerns Annie. Andre appears and is worried that Shirley has yet to arrive. Jeff arrives slightly drunk and still struggling to write the wedding toast. Meanwhile, Shirley is in the cafeteria laying out her plans for her sandwich shop to the Dean. When he agrees to her proposal, Pierce suggests a toast to their new business partnership. Shirley suddenly remembers the wedding rehearsal and quickly leaves. She finds an angry Andre waiting for her unwilling to excuse her lateness and unimpressed with the news about her business venture. Andre insists she abandon those plans and go back to just being a housewife. An argument between them ensues causing Andre to question why they are getting remarried. In response Shirley walks out of the rehearsal. Troy and Abed are accosted by Elijah and Jordan who try to get them to play. The now normal duo have no desire to participate in their horseplay causing Troy to wonder if they will be ever be able to return to their weird ways. Jeff, who has been drinking with Britta, announces to all the wedding guests his distaste for marriage comes from his parents own failed marriage. He considers the institution a lie since his dad left his mom despite the commitment he made to her. Britta, who is also inebriated, then states her own reasons for disliking marriage. She is convinced that her DNA will force her into a lasting marriage despite her objection to the gender roles. Outside the study room, Andre and Shirley continue to argue about their future. Andre expects Shirley to go back to being a housewife but Shirley doesn't want to give up on her business plans. Annie interrupts to ask their help in defusing a situation involving Jeff and Britta. They find the drunken pair trying to get the priest to marry them. Shirley scolds Britta for thinking that her impressive wedding planning skills means she's also good at marriage. Andre explains to Jeff that one broken promise doesn't ruin a marriage, it's failing to commit to that promise every day that does. Their lectures to Jeff and Britta eventually becomes a discussion between themselves about their own issues. Shirley points out that Andre had his chance with his stereo business and now she wants a turn to make a living with her sandwich shop. Andre realizes that he hasn't been understanding enough and asks Shirley to be patient with him. Even though it was intended to be a rehearsal, the minister speaks up and tells them that their discussion and resolution will suffice as the marriage ceremony if they're willing to be married right away. Shirley and Andre consent and are pronounced husband and wife. Again. The celebration kicks of and Troy watches Abed participate in a line dance. Annie's Boobs pops out of a vent and Troy realizes that being weird is who he is. He approaches Abed and eventually convinces him to return to being a weirdo. Dean Pelton shows up and tells Shirley that even though they loved her sandwich shop idea, they ended up partnering with Subway instead. Shirley is initially crushed but Annie convinces her that there will be plenty of opportunities in the future. End tag Pierce work the soft serve ice cream machine in the cafeteria but he fails to turn it off and it won't stop releasing ice cream. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Familiar faces': Shirley's husband Andre Bennett as well as their children, Elijah and Jordan, return in this episode. Annie's Boobs, Troy's former pet, also makes an appearance. *'That just happened': Pierce reveals that he was fired from Hawthorne Wipes after his father's death. *'History lesson': **Shirley and Andre's past relationship is expanded on as he mentions having met her in 1991 at the "Spring Fling" dance. Shirley's maiden name is revealed to have been Edwards. **Britta reveals how deep her feminism roots goes mentioning to Annie that she didn't even want to give Santa a Christmas list as a kid due to not wanting to depend on a man for anything. *'Identitiy crisis': **Shirley is torn between what she wants to become, a business women, and what Andre wants her to be, a wife and mother. **Britta struggles against who she chooses to be, an independent women, and what she percieves to be her destiny as a normal housewife. *'School supplies': Troy and Abed use the eye piece from their Kickpuncher fanvid and the ivory wig from Pierce's father when they purge their weirdness inside the The Dreamatorium. *'Mad skillz': Britta displays a great talent for wedding planning. *'Double take': Jeff says he needs a drink to avoid dealing with the issue at hand; this is similar to his reactions in the alternate timelines found in "Remedial Chaos Theory". *'Bag-el': Britta says "Steppenwolf Wives" instead of "Stepford Wives." *'Googly eyes': Andre proposes to Shirley and they end up having the actual wedding at their rehearsal. A look inside Jeff's heart reveals several pictures of Annie as well as his cell phone and his love of scotch, The Macallan (neat). *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': Pelton tells Shirley that her Sandwich Shop idea was rejected by the school board in favor of a Subway sandwich place which sets up the events in the latter half of the season. *'This must be the place': The cafeteria, student lounge, Group Study Room F, Troy and Abed's apartment and Dean Pelton's office are featured prominently in this episode. Running gags: *'Troy and Abed in the morn-ing!: '''Troy and Abed say "''Troy and Abed being normal" in a dull, plain tone after a night spent releasing all their weirdness in the Dreamatorium. *'Gasp!': Abed gasps repeatedly after Shirley asks them all to behave normally at her wedding. He explains his gasping was the noise that people make when they are offended in all the movies Annie rents. *'Raging against the machine': Britta rants several times throughout the episode about the gender roles that the institution of marriage reinforces. *'Annie's Boobs': **The monkey reappears and inspires Troy to stop acting "normally" and return to being weird. **When Jeff looks in his heart a picture of Annie's Boobs, among other things, flashes up on his chest. *'Sexy voice': Shirley changes the tone of her voice twice when Britta volunteers to plan her wedding and when Andre is angry at her for holding up the wedding rehearsal. Shirley's sweet sounding tone is explained in this episode when Andre refers to it as her "Sexy Voice". *'Shut up Leonard!': After Leonard corrects Jeff that they are at the rehearsal for the wedding and not the actual wedding Jeff tells him to shut up and that the teenage girls he plays ping pong with are doing it ironically. *'Turning it into a snake': Britta clearly hasn't mastered the Lindbergh Lean. Pop culture references:' ' *'IMDB': The comedy Jack and Jill is mentioned by Shirley. *'Name that tune: 'Annie hums the Micheal Haggins song Daybreak which had been featured throughout Season Three for some reason. *'Alert nerd!': Jeff mentions to Annie that something like marriage, which he truly does not believe in, is his kryptonite when it comes to speech making. *'Product placement': **Webster's dictionary and Macallan scotch are mentioned by Jeff. **Dean Pelton tells Shirley that the school board sold the cafeteria space to Subway. **Britta compares herself to the fictional cooking icon Betty Crocker. *'Shout out': **Jim Belushi is referenced (although not in a good way) by Annie. **Britta goes on a feminist rant mentioning Martha Stewart. **Shirley compares Pierce's proposed logo for the sandwich shop to Halle Berry and later brings up Pierce's claim that Adam Sandler stole his idea for Jack and Jill. *'Well-read': Britta attempts to mention the Stepford Wives. It's possible she had the film in mind. Meta references: *'Use your allusion': The Subway shop opening is a reference to both the show Chuck (which used a partnership with Subway to help continually renew the show for new seasons) and the show's own hiatus during which fans employed several different tactics to bring it back. Quotes Promotional images 361191.jpeg 361184.jpeg 361185.jpeg 361186.jpeg 361188.jpeg 361189.jpeg 361190.jpeg 361191.jpeg ABed and PIerce.jpeg Videos thumb|400px|left|Episode Sneak Peek Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes